


Touchy-Feelie

by loves_anodyne (machka)



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: F/M, Hot Tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/loves_anodyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"hot tubs rule. rockin and fuckin rollin." ~ @alexispowerskib</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy-Feelie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the CinnamonBun Muse - she knows why. ♥ Also, damn that stupid Twittering contraption for feeding the fic bunnies! Prompted by a series of tweets from yesterday and the day before.
> 
> Disclaimer: Real people exist with these names; but these are fictionalized characters, and not directly intended to represent the actual persons mentioned. Any similarity between the fictional version of the persons portrayed herein and the actual persons is somewhat intentional, but as far as I know, none of this ever happened, except in my mind. (Unless it did, and then it's strictly a coincidence.) TL;DR? Fiction, don't sue.

>   
> **@alexispowerskib:**
> 
> Um vodka water w lime could be the end of me... Thanks Shan.  
> 3 Sep 2011
> 
> Hanging with my best girlfriends @SavagelyAwesome @marlockhart @shannongreenway (?) in Tulsa. Tulsa has never been so fun.  
> 3 Sep 2011
> 
> Shannon come here. You asked me to do this. Do what? Fondle my titties..  
> 4 Sep 2011
> 
> hot tubs rule. rockin and fuckin rollin.  
> 4 Sep 2011

 

Lexi leaned back in the hot tub, giggling at Shannon and Sara getting grabby with each other. She sipped her new favorite drink, vodka water with lime, and glanced around the deck for Nick. He had been inside talking to Andy, and she had yet to see him since Andy and Jennie had gone to bed. She sipped her drink again, arching her eyebrow at the sight of two of her best friends groping each other.

Nick poured himself another whiskey and coke, catching Bryan's eye as he picked up his glass. "I'm goin' back outside," he mouthed, jerking his thumb toward the patio door and the pool deck beyond. "You comin'?"

Bryan smiled and shook his head, palming Mary's back as he tilted his head toward Bob and Carol, indicating that they were still deep in conversation. "Later," Bryan mouthed back, and inclined his head with raised eyebrows as Carol asked him a question.

Shaking his head with a shrug, as if to say "your loss," Nick took a sip of his drink, letting himself out onto the deck.

He immediately located Lexi in the hot tub with her two girl friends, and let out a teasing whoop. "Hey, now, let me get in on some of that touchy-feelie shit!" he chortled, strolling over to the hot tub with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Lexi tipped her head back when she heard Nick, her eyes lighting up as he walked over to them. "No, don't interrupt them! They're just getting going!" she laughed, and arched an eyebrow in askance, silently asking if he was going to join her.

Nick stepped carefully into the tub, placing his drink on the lip of the deck as he settled to the bench beside Lexi. "How's th' view from here?" he teased, letting his knee come to rest against hers.

Lexi smiled, sipping her drink with one hand as the other sank beneath the foaming bubbles to move over his thigh. "I think it's just fine. Get a couple drinks into those two, and they give free shows," she grinned.

"I can see that..." Nick rumbled, giving the girls an appreciative smile as they glanced his way and giggled, but didn't stop their activities.

"But, you know..." he continued, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I think the view is actually best from here..."

With that, he pulled Lexi gently into his lap, setting her thigh right against the growing bulge behind the thin fabric of his swim trunks. "There..." he murmured, shifting her against his chest, "isn't that better?"

Lexi leaned back into Nick, making sure to slowly push herself against his hardness. "Oh, that is much better," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm-hmm..." he agreed, his eyes locked on the two girls providing their entertainment. His arm slipped down from her waist, coming to rest on her lap; and he leaned his head against hers, breathing past her ear. "You aren't feeling left out, are you?"

Lexi moaned softly and pressed into Nick, rocking her hips against him. "And if I were...what would you do about it?"

"Well, I'd have to make you _un_ -left-out, then, wouldn't I?" Nick teased softly, his voice a low rumble in her ear. "Tell me -- what's the verdict...?"

Lexi glanced over at Shannon and Sara and moaned softly as she watched Sarah slip into Shannon's lap, their kisses getting heavier.

She moved her hand back from Nick's thigh and slowly traced the outline of his cock with her fingers, leaning in to whisper, "I'm feeling very left out."

"Well, we simply can't have that..." Nick murmured, running his hand up the side of her hip to her waist. Slipping his fingers into the waistband of her bikini, he moved the back of his hand across her skin, turning his wrist to palm her belly. "Is this better?"

Lexi's breath caught in her throat. "Getting there..." she whispered, her eyes locked on her friends. Usually when they got to this point, she was headed to bed. But now... Now, she was seeing what they got up to while she was away.

She let out a shivering moan, watching Sara's hand move down between Sara and Shannon's bellies; and with the responding gasping moan from Shannon, she knew what Sara was doing. Her own body responded as Lexi pushed back harder against Nick's cock.

"Oh...y'need some of that too?" Nick whispered, pushing his hand further into her bikini bottom, letting his large hand cup around Lexi's mound. "Am I closer now?"

Lexi drained the last of her drink and set her glass on the deck behind them. Slowly spreading her legs, she nodded, whispering "...please."

She watched Sara drop her head and use her mouth to nudge aside Shannon's bikini before closing her lips around Shannon's pert dusky nipple.

Nick swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat, slipping his hand further into Lexi's bottoms, and let his fingers delve gently into her folds. Drawing his hand slowly back, his fingers trailed over her slit, pausing as the pad of his finger brushed her clit. "Am I gettin' warmer?" he whispered hoarsely, dropping his head to press a soft kiss onto the swell of her breast.

Lexi moaned softly and nodded. "Yes...don't stop..." she whispered, not caring at that moment who might come out and see what was happening.

"I won't...I promise..." he whispered back, nuzzling her breast softly. His fingers gently circled her clit as he listened to her breathing, waiting for that hitch he had come to know well.

Lexi leaned into Nick, her mouth moving slowly along his neck. "I want you in my bed tonight...don't want to be alone..." she whispered, as she started to rock her hips against Nick's fingers.

Nick sighed into Lexi's hair, letting the rocking of her body work his fingers inside her heat. "I don't think I'd be happy anywhere else..." he murmured, pressing the heel of his hand to her pubis, letting her ride his hand.

Lexi moaned, kissing Nick deeply. "Going to come..." she whispered against his lips as her body tensed, and the pleasure that was coiling tightly in her belly exploded as she saw white.

Nick smiled against Lexi's mouth, supporting her with his other arm as her body squeezed around his fingers. "That's my girl..." he breathed, slipping his free hand up her spine to thread his hand into her hair. "Love watchin' you come for me..."

Lexi smiled and kissed him breathlessly. "Only for you," she whispered, and glanced over at Shannon and Sara, both of whom were looking rather sated and grinning at her. "Oh, I don't want to hear it!" she laughed.

Nick chuckled against Lexi's neck, slipping his hand out of her bikini bottom to cup her breast. "I didn't think you were that loud, actually -- at least, not as loud as you usually are..." Giving her a wicked grin, he leaned forward and bit at her breast, leaving a perfectly-indented pink mark on her skin.

Lexi turned in Nick's arms and faced her friends, just as her mom and dad came out of the house, followed by Bryan and Mary. "Damn good timing," she muttered to Nick, her eyes sparkling.

"As always," Nick replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So...when's bedtime?"


End file.
